The Incredibles 2 (Fanon Version)
The Incredibles 2 is a upcoming 2015 American computer-animated superhero film. It is sequel to the 2004 Pixar film The Incredibles. Plot It has been 5 years since the events of the first film, and the world is at peacetime. This is almost entirely due to the resurgance of superheroes in the world, especially the greatest superhero duo Dash and Violet Parr. Bob and Helen fight crime from time to time, but dedicate most of their time to raising their son Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack is a 6 year old rebel. He has been trying to control his powers, he is an outcast at school because he still can't control his superpowers. His mother and father overprotect him for fear that another villain will come and kidnap him the way Syndrome did 5 years ago. Jack-Jack soon discovers that he can only control his powers when he is angry and villanous. A rising, unknown villain seen only in shadows has noticed this and takes Jack-Jack in as his apprentice. However, Jack-Jack's first task is to kill the Incredibles. B-plot Frozone is given a mission by Rick Dicker to find and eliminate a new villain on the island previously occupied by Syndrome. This is standard procedure for super; but Frozone encounters a problem. Edna Mode must accompany him on his journey. Trailer (It starts with a view of Metroville in the morning then we find Mr. and Mrs. Incredible in their late 30's running) Mrs. Incredible: 'Let's go (She jumps and starts gliding on her jetpack) Wahoo!' (News Reporter 1): 'Good morning, Metroville. We're looking at a beautiful day' (News Reporter 2): 'Last night, the Incredibles has saved a bus of teenagers from falling off the bridge' (Mr. Incredible leaps from every building avoiding traffic) Violet: 'Heads up' (She and Dash rescue a Female Scientist) (Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Pixar logo) (The Incredibles made a upwards leap in Downtown) Female Villain: 'This city has been safe for 5 years since you defeated Syndrome and the Underminer...you wanted your Family to be the heroes...now you gotta pay the price' (The crowd cheered) (It cuts to a scene where Mr. Incredible meets a Female Scientist) Mr. Incredible: 'Hello, how's the experiments hanging?' Female Scientist: 'I've been planning on how to turn saltwater into freshwater, but I'm also a Hero myself' (She fixes the repairmen on the water invention) (At the Parrs Family Home) Helen Parr: 'Is there something you're not telling me about Jack-Jack's condition?' Mirage: 'I have been experiment your Son's powers and he only loses his temper when someone is in danger' (Jack-Jack accidently shoots a flame blast roasting a apple tree) (The Female Scientist accidently fell into the machine and her DNA is altered) (Downtown Metroville skyline loses power) (Jack-Jack turns into a evil masked agent) (A new Villain named Hydro-Woman walks into the Waterpark on Violet's 18th Birthday and absorbs water from the hydro-pump) Mrs. Incredible: 'Hey, Water gal. Ix-nay on the Hydro-pay' Hydro-Woman: 'You want to see how powerful I am? You're about to find out!' (She attacks by shooting a water blast taking out the hot tub, she hits Dash with a water fist and as the table heads toward the 2 Teenagers, Mr. Incredible catches it) Mr. Incredible: 'How about some protection' THIS SUMMER... (Jack-Jack teams up with Hydro-Woman and he becomes controlled by the microchip) (Dash runs fast to avoid Hydro-Woman's mini geyser attack) Mrs. Incredible: (Without her mask) 'What if something bad happens to Jack-Jack because of my family's safety!?' Violet: 'We made a choice on the path of a Superhero, this is our Destiny' THEIR GREATEST TEST BEGINS (A final Showdown takes place at the Beach Pier next to the ocean) (The Incredibles charges at Hydro-Woman) Hydro-Woman: 'Now then, let's go take on your Family' (Mrs. Incredible with her long hair without the mask catches Jack-Jack and lands on the Lighthouse near the beach) (Then the Final 5 scenes appeared) (Frozone shoots a large ice beam) (The Water Dam explodes) (Dash and Violet in their force-field runs from the wall of water) (Mr. & Mrs. Incredible attack Hydro-Woman in the final showdown on the Rollercoaster) (The Water Park gets hit by 5 Water Geysers then it cuts to black) The Incredibles 2 (The last scene shows Frozone taking on a villain but then Edna appears with a combat robot) Edna Mode: 'Prepare to taste my Incredible steel' Frozone: 'You gotta be kidding!' SAVE THE DAY...AGAIN Summer 2015 Cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, the patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength. *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Bob's wife, able to stretch her body like rubber. *Max Charles as Jack-Jack Parr, Bob and Helen's 6 year-old son. *Spencer Fox as Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr/The Dash, the Parrs' teenage son, gifted with super-speed. *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the Parrs' teenage daughter, who possesses the ability to turn invisible and create a force shield around herself or other people. *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine/Syndrome, who has no super powers of his own but uses advanced technology to give himself equivalent abilities. Appears only in flashbacks. *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone, Bob's close friend, who has the ability to form ice from himself and from the humidity in the air. *Brad Bird as Edna Mode, fashion designer for the Superheroes. *Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker, the government agent overseeing the Superheroes. Category:Sequel Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Sequels Category:Superheroes Category:2015 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Pixar films Category:Computer-animated Category:The Incredibles